Tired
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Memang lelah jika jadwal kehidupanmu padat, tanpa istirahat, dan menumpuk, juga tak ada habisnya. Jung Kook saja tumbang hingga membuat V panik setengah mati, memacu pedal gas pada mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nah, lalu bagaimana respon Jung Kook setelah itu?/Yaoi FanFic! VKook/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Tired**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Drabble, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Absurd, Alur kecepetan, Terlalu banyak deskripsi, Dikit2 skip, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: VKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Terinspirasi dari pengalaman sahabat masuk SMAN fav. Ah, tugas tiap hari yg numpuk itu ya, guru2nya ngasih tugas gk pke hati. Siapapun pasti tau, itu udh jd rahasia umum klo SMA satu itu tugasnya lebay bgt bnyknya. Hiiiyy... Kadang kasian sma mereka waktu mainnya pas tengah malem, doank. Ckckck... u.u Nah, hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jung Kook membuka sembarang pintu apartement miliknya juga sang kekasih. Ah, tidak. Bukan kekasih lagi. Tunangannya. Jung Kook melihat sekitar, kosong. Berarti tunangannya itu belum pulang. Yah~ Ini terlalu sore untuk tunangannya itu pulang. Jadi Jung Kook segera membuka tasnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk setiap harinya tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

* * *

CLEK!

V membuka pintu apartement-nya pelan. Ia pulang larut karena lembur. Mata V yang lelah seketika terjatuh pada siluet seseorang yang tertidur dengan buku yang didekapnya di atas sofa. V masuk dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia mendekati orang itu dan dengan perlahan duduk di sampingnya.

V memperhatikan wajah orang itu yang terlihat lelah. Iya, Jung Kook-nya lelah atas tugas yang gila-gilaan diberikan di sekolah. V tahu, Jung Kook selalu pulang tepat waktu dengan setumpuk tugas yang mengencaninya, padahal Jung Kook masih kelas 10. Dan sudah tidak aneh lagi jika ia menemukan tunangannya ini tertidur dengan banyak buku di sekitanya juga keadaan Jung Kook yang nampak berantakan.

V menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah polos nan damai itu ke bawah, pakaian Jung Kook. V menggeleng pelan saat melihat seragam Jung Kook masih melekat di tubuh kecil itu. Jadi V menyingkirkan dengan pelan buku yang didekap Jung Kook dan berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya ke kamar dan menggantikan pakaiannya.

* * *

V kembali dengan jadwal normalnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia agak heran saat Jung Kook selalu pulang larut. Tapi V lega Jung Kook langsung tidur setelah pulang. Jadi V berpikir mungkin Jung Kook mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di sekolah, jadi di rumah tinggal mandi, makan, lalu tidur.

V kali ini lebih sering memperhatikan Jung Kook. Jung Kook tak pernah mengeluh dan mengatakan apa-apa karena mungkin terlalu lelah. Tapi V merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh tunangannya itu.

* * *

V berlarian di koridor Senior High School tempat Jung Kook bersekolah. Ia panik luar biasa dan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Tujuan: Ruang Kesehatan.

SRAK!

V sudah mendapati tunangannya terduduk di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan sembari menatap dan memutar-mutar cicin perak pertunangan mereka pada jari manisnya. Gelisah terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Kookkie~ah..." panggil V pelan, Jung Kook refleks menoleh terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan~ Kenapa Hyungie di sini? Pekerjaan Hyungie bagaimana?" tanya Jung Kook khawatir sembari merapikan jas dan dasi V yang terlihat agak berantakan saat sosok itu sudah berada di dekatnya. Mungkin berantakan saat V berlari ke ruang kesehatan. V langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah Jung Kook saking takutnya.

"Gwaenchana, Baby?" tanya V lembut seraya mengusap surai hitam legam kelinci tunagannya.

"Nan gwaenchana, Hyungie. Tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Jung Kook mantap. Tapi V masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku khawatir, terkejut, dan sangat panik. Aku mendapat telepon dari salah satu temanmu jika kau pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga." tangan V turun ke pipi tirus namja-nya dan mengelusnya pelan. Sementara yang mendapat perlakuan memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan. "Tadi aku juga sudah di beritahu Uisha-nim. Kau kelelahan. Sayangnya sudah jadi watakmu tak pernah berkata apapun tentang keadaanmu sendiri. Tapi aku sudah tahu dari beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhmu. Ya~ Aku tahu jika kau kelelahan pasti kau akan pingsan. Kau tahu sendirikan? Perubahan jadwal dan sebagainya. Lebih sibuk dari yang sebelumnya membuat tubuhmu lelah. Itu respon, Baby."

"Mianhne, Hyungie..." lirih Jung Kook merasa bersalah.

"Kata Uisha-nim, kau harus istirahat total selama 3 hari ke depan."

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan tu-"

"Sstt... Jangan pikirkan itu. Kau harus istirahat. Sebenarnya aku prihatin kau sangat sibuk padahal masih kelas awal di Senior High School. Semua itu... serahkan saja pada temanmu, arra?" potong V. Jung Kook terdiam menatap ragu kearah tunangannya, lalu tak lama, ia mengangguk setuju karena tidak ingin membuat V lebih khawatir lagi.

V refleks memeluk Jung Kook erat. Jung Kook pun membalas perlakuan itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja yang ia cintai itu.

SRET!

"Kajja pulang!" ajak V bersemangat dengan menggendong Jung Kook dalam sekali tarikan.

"Aaa! Hyungie! Turunkan aku! Ini masih di sekolah, astaga~ Aku malu!" teriak Jung Kook. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher V dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher V.

V mulai berjalan keluar. Terdengar beberapa desas-desus di telinga Jung Kook, sedang ada juga yang menganga lebar melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kookie~ah..." panggil V. Jung Kook diam. "Kookkie Baby~" panggil V lagi. Jung Kook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Baby-ya..." panggil V yang membuat Jung Kook geram. V juga menghentikan langkahnya di tengah koridor yang cukup ramai itu. Jung Kook mendongak menatap V.

CHU~

Nah, bahkan itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Sama tiba-tibanya dengan teriakan, "ASTAGA! JEON JUNG KOOK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TENGAH KORIDOR, DASAR KELINCI JENIUS?!"

Ingatkan Jung Kook untuk menyogok satu per satu orang-orang yang melihat kejadian ini untuk tutup mulut, termasuk temannya yang heboh itu.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Shi gtw knp, tp jujur aja Shi gak terlalu suka sma pairing ini. Gak terlalu suka tp kadang bca FF-nya. Gak terlalu ska tp malah buat FF-nya. *eh? Hehehe... :D Alesan Shi gk ska itu... Jung Kook ama V itu Maknae Line. Tingkahnya masih kekanakan. Sama2 bocah. Rasanya gk mungkin bsa jalin hubungan. Pokoknya gada yg dewasa di antara mereka, menurut Shi. Tp... review aja, deh. Review, please... ^^**


End file.
